They Call Me Love
by TrailofRoses
Summary: Lilly Truscott just moved back to L.A., and now she's got everything figured out. She has a recording contract, lives with her best friends, and has the four guys of her dreams.. Wait a minute.. Lilly/Kendall;Lilly/James;Lilly/Logan;Lilly/Harry.
1. Back Again

_They Call Me Love_

_Lilly's point of view_

I searched the party at Palm Woods for a familiar face. Well, there were four familiar faces I could have searched for, but it was just one that I wanted to see.

"Miss. Truscott, where do you think you're going?" A voice asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I grinned, pulling the voice closer to me into a hug, "Hey James."

His two strong arms wrapped around me, "Hey Lillypad, I've missed my favorite hair buddy."

I giggled slightly, "Aren't I you're only hair buddy?"

"Exactly." He stated, pulling back and smiling, looking me up and down, "You look great."

I punched his left arm playfully, "You look better."

"Impossible."

"Liar."

Because James did look good. Really good, actually. His hair flipped to the side slightly, giving a perfect view of his gorgeous eyes. And a dazzling smile, surely to make the girls go crazy. The white V-neck under the leather jacket made him look even cuter than he possibly was before. And I approved of the Converse high-tops that he decorated his feet with. Yes, it was definitely good to see one of four of the faces I was looking for.

"So where are the rest of my boys?" I smiled.

"Well, Logan's wherever Kendall is, because I can't find Kendall, but Carlos is-" James was interrupted as I was hugged from behind and spun around.

"LILLY! Holy crap! I didn't think you could make it!" Carlos shouted excitedly.

"Neither did I, but, hey, I used my ninja skills." I grinned, wrapping my own arms around my helmet-wearing friend.

"Your supreme ninja skills that you learned from _me_, right, Lilly?" Carlos grinned, pulling me back.

"Oh yeah, let's go with that." I smiled, before examining Carlos.

He had changed too. Carlos's black vest over blue long-sleeved shirt proved that. As did the skinny jeans he was in. His hair had stayed the same, the short brown with his slightly spiked up middle. 2 out of 4 faces down.

"You look good too, damn, did I miss something?" I grinned.

"Oh yes, you did." James said, sliding one of his arms around mine.

"You missed a lot." Carlos agreed, sliding one of his own arms around my arm that wasn't occupied by James.

I shook my head, my grin faltering, as I looked around, "We're the other half of my guys?" I asked.

"You mean, Kendall?" James grinned, hip-bumping me slightly.

I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks, "And Logan, too…" I squeaked out.

"But mostly Kendall." Carlos nodded, grinning.

"Oh, did we mention that both Kendall and Logan like you? Like, like like?" James mentioned.

I hip-bumped him, "It's not nice to lie to your friends. You can go to Hell for that."

"With this amazing hair? Hell can't contain me." James grinned.

Carlos intervened, "And we're not lying, promise."

I shook my head, still trying to contain my blush; in fact, I may have been playing favorites at the moment.

Trying to steer the conversation away from me I asked, "So, where's my smart friend?"

James and Carlos shrugged, before looking at me, "Wanna split up?" Carlos asked.

I shrugged, "Let's do it. Meet me by the snack bar in 20?"

James nodded, "See you then, Lillypad." Before going his own way.

Carlos grinned, "Don't get lost." Then he went his own way.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag, scrolling down my contacts to '_Logie Bear! :D' _(Pronunciation: Lo-gee) and began to start a text message to him.

_Hey. Where are you? _

I soon received my text message back:

_At a party. Why? _

_Where at a party? _I asked.

_By the pool. _

I set off for the pool. I walked around the perimeter once before Logan spotted me.

"HOLY CRAP! LILLY!" He yelled as he dropped his phone, running to me, picking me up and twirling me around.

I laughed, "Hey Logan. Miss me?"

"You would never, ever know how much. Skype calls don't help anymore." Logan smiled, putting me down.

I smiled a little bit bigger, "I was waiting to get all of you together, but you're the one who looks like you need it most."

"What? What's going on, Lillian?" Logan asked, his smile dimming. Usually I absolutely hated being called Lillian, but Logan was the only one who could pull it off.

"I'm staying." I smiled.

"No way."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. My bags are already in my own room." I grinned and then squealed as Logan hugged me and twirled me around.

"It's really good to have you back." Logan smiled, still holding me.

I wrapped my arms around him, "It's really good to be able to see you. In the flesh, for the first time in two years."

"It's really been two years? That's way too long. You're never leaving again." Logan grinned, letting go of me, but keeping his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. "C'mon, this way, I need to talk to you." He stated, pulling me away from the party into the lobby.

"What's up, Logan?" I asked, becoming worried about the way he was acting.

"Carlos and James both like you, like, like, in fact. And Lilly, I—" he started, but James and Carlos ran in.

"Logan. Thank God we found you. Gustavo says we have to go perform. Like, now." James stated, out of breath.

"Guys, I'm kind of busy." Logan muttered, nodding his head towards me.

"DOGS!" A deep voice yelled.

"Logan, go ahead, I've never gotten to see you guys perform. I'll still be here when you're done." I smiled.

Logan nodded, "C'mon."

With Carlos and James following, Logan led me to a room where a stage had promptly been set up.

"Have fun!" I called as Logan, Carlos, and James rushed up onto the stage. Kendall was already up on stage, looking confused at the rest of band members.

James just grinned, Logan was smiling, and Carlos pointed to me in the crowd. Kendall looked to where Carlos was pointing, and then Kendall started smiling like Logan was. Nice and bright.

Kendall took out his cell phone, turning his back to the audience, and quickly texted me, _'Hey, you! :D I expect an explanation to why all of Big Time Rush was able to see you, but me after this.' _

I laughed, typing a quick reply, _'Okie dokie, now go perform with your boy bad. ;D' _ I looked up in time to see Kendall shake his head at me and laugh.

"Hey everybody!" James said through the microphone.

"We're going to be singing our new song." Kendall spoke.

Then it was Carlos's turn, "It's called 'Any Kind of Guy.'" This simple phrase ignited a series of 'Whoops' and screams from the crowd.

Logan smiled, "This one's for our best friend whom we haven't seen for two years. This is for you, Lilly."

(**James, **_Carlos, _Logan, _**Kendall, **__All of the boys)_

**Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be** (where I wanna be)  
**Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see** (tell me what you see)

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need  
  
_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down_ (yes I will, yes I will)  
_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around_ (yes I will, yes I will)

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
__I will be there__  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

_You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go_ (**now it's time to go**)  
_Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you_ (_**gonna get to you**_)

_**Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need**_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down_ (yes I will, yes I will)  
_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around_ (yes I will, yes I will)

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there_ (I'll be there)  
_Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

_**Let me know if I'm getting through**_  
Making you understand  
**If it's wrong I'll try something new** _(try something New)  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play  
_  
_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down_ (yes I will, yes I will)  
_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (_you know I'll agree_)  
Turn your whole world around (_yes I will, yes I will_)_

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there_ (I'll be there)  
_Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

_**Bring it back**_

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

I tried not to smile too much. But when the boys got off stage and Kendall yelled, 'LILLYPOP,' before picking me up and hugging me really tightly, it was hard to contain that smile. After another round of hugs went on in our little group, the boys pulled me back into the lobby.

"You guys were amazing! What the hell happened to my boys from Minnesota?" I asked, halfway joking.

"Well, puberty, pretty much." James chuckled.

"And the fact that James, and/or, Kendall got us discovered." Carlos added.

"Now, you tell _us_ what happened to our girl from Minnesota?" Kendall asked.

I raised my hands in a mock surrender, "Moving to Malibu may have changed it. And my parents getting divorced and I have actually become a great friend of a girly girl from Tennessee. This will fully explain the way that I'm dressed at the moment." I gestured to the mini red dress and matching low-top converse I insisted on wearing.

"Change is good sometimes, though. Am I right?" Logan choked out.

I nodded, "Sometimes, but keeping things the same is sometimes better." I shrugged.

James bit his lip slightly, "So, how long are you going to stay?"

I pretended to think about it, "Well, I was thinking a few days… months… years." I finished with a grin.

"Let me get this straight, you're going to stay with us for a few _years?_" Carlos asked, trying to hold back a smile.

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." I smiled.

"Oh hell yes!" Kendall quietly exclaimed, pulling me into another hug as a series of shouts of excitement went around my boys. And then I was pulled into three more hugs.

Carlos questioned, "Are you going to school with us, too then?"

I nodded, "That's my plan."

"Where are you going to be living?" James asked.

"I'm living here. I'm renting one of the apartments." I stated, nodding.

Logan quietly scoffed, "You really think we're going to let you live in your own apartment?"

"Well, actually yes, yes I was." I grinned.

"Are you crazy? You're moving in with us!" Carlos exclaimed.

I shook my head, "Oh no, I couldn't do that to you guys."

"Psh, we haven't seen you for what you said was two years, Lillian, you're going to move in with us whether you like it or not." Logan grinned.

I held my hands up in surrender again, "OK, you guys win."

"We love it when we win." James smiled hi-fiving the rest of the guys.

I laughed softly, "Don't get used to it. You won't win _all_ of our arguments, James." I grinned. James nodded, shrugging.

"Well, we better move your stuff into our apartment before you back out of the agreement." Kendall grinned.

"We agreed on this?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, we are _not _changing the subject, Lillypad." James muttered, pushing me slightly to the elevator. "Your room. Right now, missy."

"Fine, fine…it was worth the shot." I murmured, slightly grinning.

This was going to be interesting. Really, really interesting.


	2. Meeting Gustavo

**They Call Me Love. **

**Chapter 2: Let's Be Friends **

**Lilly's Point of View**

I had successfully moved into my own room in the boys' apartment. We had a brief movie night, skipping out of the party. Each one of them let me hide behind them as we watched _Paranormal Activity._

That movie scared the shit out of me.

Miss. Knight was excited to see me, saying that she missed me like I was her own daughter. And Katie said that she couldn't wait for the evil schemes that we could pull off. I had quietly agreed with the girl who I considered to be my little sister.

Now, I was in Big Time Rush's recording company. I didn't really want to be here. I had just tagged along to watch them record and such. Then maybe go to Wendy's for lunch.

Even after I had told them no, I didn't want to meet the person who "founded" Big Time Rush. The boys forced me to meet who Logan described as Satan. I followed behind my boys obediently, trying not to look too out of place.

"Hey Gustavo! We have someone we'd like you to meet." Kendall grinned, pushing me to the front of the group.

"A girl? Why would you want to show me a girl?" Gustavo must've been the deep voice that called the boys 'Dogs.' He was dressed in white jeans, and a white hoodie. "We have an album to make, I don't' need to meet one of your silly little friends."

"But she can sing. Just listen to her sing for you." James stated, I looked behind me at the boys and glared. I didn't sing in front of people I didn't know.

"C'mon, just let her sing one of the songs that you wrote for us." Logan insisted.

"We promise you won't regret it." Carlos stated with confidence.

"_I_ might." I muttered, but no one heard me.

"Fine! Set her up in the sound booth, Logan." Gustavo shouted, walking into the recording studio.

I turned on my boys, "You have no idea how much I hate you all right now." I growled as Logan pushed me into the sound booth.

"You'll do fine, Lillian." Logan murmured, handing me a pair of headphones, "Just put these on. Your song sheet is on the stand right in front of you." Logan looked at the song, before nodding, "It kinda of sounds like you, too." He smiled.

I whispered, "You know I hate singing in front of people I don't know. That's why I only sing in the shower." I was being completely serious; I was insecure about my voice.

Logan met my eyes, understanding, but he just whispered, "Just pretend like you're singing to me, or any of the other guys. Just pretend, and you'll do fine." I bit my lip, nodding, and watched as Logan left the sound booth.

Gustavo shrugged, "Let's just get this over with." He muttered, "You ready?"

I nodded, "Sure."

Music started to come through the headphones, and I looked up at my boys before looking down at the sheet music, I was thinking that we were back at the apartment, and we were having one of our "Jam sessions" as I had always called them. I took a deep breath as I began to sing.

**(Lilly; She is Love by Parachute) **

**I've been beaten down,**** I've been kicked around,  
But he takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But they make me want to believe.**

They call me love, love, love, love, love.  
They call me love, love, love, love, love.  
They say I am love, but they're all I need.  
They're all I need.

I inhaled sharply as Gustavo told me just to stop. And I tried not to look up as I watched Kendall argue with Gustavo.

I flinched when someone had hit the button that allowed me to hear what was going on in the room before me.

"She has no talent! She's just like any other girl!" Gustavo had yelled at Kendall.

Oh God, it was just like High School karoke again back in Malibu.

"Talent? Lilly _has _then talent. She's just scared out of her fucking wits because she hates singing without people she knows!" Kendall had shouted.

"Well, if she had ever became famous, she'd have to sing in front of stage in front of millions. I can't take a chance on her." Gustavo stated.

"You took a chance on us, take a chance on our girl." Kendall lowered his voice, still looking tense. I couldn't take it any more, I took the headphones off, still staring at the music.

I flinched slightly when the door clicked open and Kendall walked in, "Thanks for sticking up for me." I murmured.

"Hey, anytime. Now, let's show Satan your talent." Kendall smiled, nudging me slightly. I pulled off a smile, and put the headphones back on as Kendall put his on. "Just sing to me, like we used to." He whispered to me before I had put on my headphones, I nodded silently. Then Kendall gave Gustavo the thumbs up, and then I started to sing, just to Kendall. There was no Gustavo. Just me and Kendall.

**(Lilly, **_Kendall, __**Both)**_

**Hey, what's your name?  
I think I like you come a little closer now,  
Wait what you say is that your girlfriend?  
Think I'll be turning that around  
**

**Don't You Wanna? **

**Don't You Wanna?**

**Don't You Wanna?**

**Know what it would feel like?  
**  
_**Let's be friends so we can make out  
Your so hot, let me show you around  
I see what I want and I wanna play  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way**_

It doesn't matter what you say  
I'm knocking you down down down  
I'm knocking you down down down  
**I'm knocking you down**

_Hey Lets me flip thought the page's  
To something outrageous  
Potentially maybe it could be more  
_**But don't get your hopes up first let's just hook up  
Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for  
**_Don't you wanna_

_Don't you wanna?_

_Don't you wanna? _

_Know what it would feel like_

_**Let's be friends so we can make out  
You're so hot let me show you around  
I see what I want and I wanna play  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way  
It doesn't matter what you say**_

I'm knocking you down down down  
I'm knocking you down down down  
_I'm knocking you down_

_Don't want no permission  
don't need no ignition_

_cause I'm on a mission  
you've got my attention  
there's no need to mention the way the way you see_  
**cause your in my vision now make a decision  
so take a position  
there's no need to question my every intention  
cause this cause this is me  
**  
**Let's be friends so we can make out  
**_You're so hot let me show you around_**  
I see what I want and I wanna play  
**_Everyone knows I'm getting my way_**  
it doesn't matter what you say  
I'm knocking you down** (_Cause were young_) **down down**  
**I'm knocking you down** (_Let's have fun_) **down down**  
_I'm knocking you down_ (**Cause were young**) _down down_  
_I'm knocking you down_ (**Let's have fun**) _down down_

_**Let's be friends so we can make out  
your so hot let me show you around  
I see what I want and I wanna play  
everyone knows I'm getting my way  
it doesn't matter what you say**_

I'm knocking you down down down  
I'm knocking you down down down  
I'm knocking you down

Kendall smiled, and high fived me. I smiled, before looking at Gustavo. The three boys behind him looked awestruck, was I good?

"One more song, it's right behind the one that you just sang. One more song and then she'll have to sing by herself, ok, Kendall?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah." Pulling out the new song, _"You Are the Only One."_ I had written that. I glared at the three boys standing behind Gustavo.

"So not fair." I mouthed to them.

**(Lilly **_Kendall_ _**Both)**_

_Forever is a long time  
I'm not gonna lie  
Is that a promise you can make__?_  
**Are we in the right place at the wrong time  
Right now I really need some space**

**Together on the front line  
Look me in the eye  
Tell it straight to my face**  
_Are we going to work it out?  
Or pack it in?  
I guess this is the chance we take_

_**'Cause you are the only one  
That gets me  
Knows me  
Feels me  
Hurts me  
And you are the only one  
Who's close enough  
To drive me crazy  
Frustrate me  
Complicate me  
Make it harder than it needs to be  
**__But the things that you do  
And the things that you say  
_**Make me want to stay**

**Everything is alright  
Some of the time  
Are we going through a phase?  
Are we moving too fast?  
Going too slow?  
Am I just afraid to make mistakes?**

_I want to keep it real now  
But don't make a sound  
I want to see it in your eyes  
Are we going to shake it up?  
Or knock it down?  
But deep inside  
I know that we'll survive_

_**'Cause you are the only one  
That gets me  
Knows me  
Feels me  
Hurts me  
And you are the only one  
Who's close enough  
To drive me crazy  
Frustrate me  
Complicate me  
Make it harder than it needs to be  
But the things that you do  
And the things that you say  
Make me want to stay  
**_  
**Through the ups and downs  
I do  
**_Just want to be with you  
We're through_  
**  
'Cause you are the only one  
That gets me  
Knows me  
Feels me  
Hurts me  
And you are the only one  
Who's close enough  
To drive me crazy  
**  
_'Cause you are the only one  
That gets me  
Knows me  
Feels me  
Hurts me  
And you are the only one  
Who's close enough  
To drive me crazy  
__**Frustrate me  
Complicate me  
Make it harder than it needs to be  
But the things that you do  
And the things that you say  
Make me want to stay  
**_  
_But the things that you do  
And the things that you say_  
**Make me want to stay**

Kendall chuckled as the song ended, giving me a brief hug as he stepped back from the microphone.

Gustavo's voice came through again, "The next song is on the stand, just flip the page." I did as he told, but the papers went flying. I quickly grabbed the one that was supposed to be the one that I was singing out of the air.

"Sorry." I muttered, placing the song back on the stand.

Carlos, Logan, and James voice rang through the sound booth, "You'll do fine, Lilly." They all said at the same time. I silently flipped them off. I heard Gustavo laugh as the song started.

(4Ever; The Veronicas)

**Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care**

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever, oh oh

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  


**And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever, oh oh**

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live Forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last Forever  
Forever  
Oh oh!

Gustavo turned his back on me, but Logan moved into the front, turning around so that way Kendall and I could see his back. Soon though, Logan gave me thumbs up from behind his back. I smiled, and so were all the other guys, glancing up ever so often at me. Soon after, Gustavo turned around.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Gustavo stated, before leaving the studio. Kendall waited patiently for Gustavo to leave before shouting a victory and hugging me tightly. He carried me out of the sound booth, being careful not to hit my head on the door frame, "To Wendy's!" he shouted in victory.

I laughed, but the guys took it seriously. We all piled into my red convertible. The boys singing along to their songs as they came onto my iPod that I hooked up to my convertible. I even admit that I had sung along to the songs a few times. The drive to Wendy's was long, but the boys didn't complain. I led the way into Wendy's, ordering what was considered our usual. Just five double cheeseburgers, 6 medium fries (so that way we wouldn't steal each other's) and five chocolate frosty's.

The boys all said their share of thank you, Lilly's. "Anytime, guys, you know that." I smiled slightly, beginning to dip a few fries into my frosty.

"School starts tomorrow." Logan wrinkled his nose slightly.

James groaned, "Why must you remind us?"

"Because he's supposed to be the smart one." Kendall grinned, elbowing Logan slightly.

Carlos grinned, "Lilly's the new girl!"

I frowned, mocking James slightly, "Why must you remind me?" I groaned, placing my head on the table.

"Aww, don't worry. They'll like you. Here, have some of my fries." Logan stated with a confidence that I hoped I would have tomorrow before placing some of his fries in my mouth.

"Thanks." I murmured around the mouthful of fries.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" James asked before taking a bit of his cheeseburger.

I nodded, reciting my schedule from memory, "I have Math, Song Writing, Science, English, United States history, Guitar Tech, and then just regular Technology." I stated.

Kendall grinned, "Looks like I win, boys. That's my schedule."

"At least we have at least one subject with you both." James stated, looking over his own schedule.

Carlos was looking at his schedule that he had conjured up, "I have two classes."

"I've got three classes." Logan grinned.

I smiled slightly, "At least I won't be alone."

The boys nodded, eating their cheeseburgers, fries, and frosty's. I watched as the conversation went back to something more important to my boys.

Hockey.

At least I was able to take part in the situation, partially.


	3. Video Girl

I awoke to four boys jumping on my bed the next morning. And then four boys were screaming to get away from me, then laughing as they cowered behind Miss. Knight.

We walked to the school together, and I was glad that no one had some alter ego that they switched from when they were at home to school. I walked into math with Kendall and Carlos.

I went up to the teacher, "Hi. I'm Lilly Truscott, the new student."

"Oh yes, Miss. Truscott, your principal from your last school has told me a lot of about you. I heard that you really are able to make a classroom a much more enjoyable place for both the students and teachers." The math teacher, Mr. Williams, smiled.

I nodded, raising up my hands slightly, "I do tend to do that sometimes."

"Well, welcome to high school, it's my pleasure to welcome you. Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Knight and Mr. Garcia?"

"Don't mind if I do. Thank you, Mr. Williams." I smiled, going to sit in the seat between Kendall and Carlos. They both turned and raised an eyebrow at me, I shrugged, muttering, "I was a good student, and teachers liked me."

The day went by quickly after that, and, as a joke, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan left before James and I. The walk turned into a bit awkward, then a bit more comfortable, and then just completely hilarious.

"OK, what I'm about to tell you is completely serious? Got it?" James grinned, arm in arm with me.

I nodded, "Yeah, 'course." I smiled

"So, um, Lilly, I was wondering if you would go to prom with me." James asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled, "I'd love to. You don't have to act so nervous, you know."

James chuckled, shrugging, "I thought you wouldn't have taken me seriously. Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Days turned into weeks, and before I even knew it. Prom was here. In exactly eight hours.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I muttered, looking for through my closet. Surely I would have a dress for prom, but of course, I didn't.

"Hey Katie…." I drawled out, looking back at my best friend's sister on my bed.

"Yeah, Lil?" she replied, still looking through a magazine.

"What dress should I wear?"

"You're asking me that?"

"Of course."

Katie's nose scrunched up a bit, "What about that white one? On the closet door?"

I looked at the white mini-ish dress, it had a black ribbon around the waist and was slightly ruffled the west of the way down, I nodded, smiling, "Good pick." I gave her a high five as I walked into the bathroom, already starting to get ready.

...

_**During the middle of Prom…**_

I let James lead me while dancing, I was terrible, but as long as he guided me, I would be fine with dancing. Actually, maybe even _good_. And as ironic it was the song playing through the speakers was 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional. I could have laughed at it, but I played off it, lifting my head up off his shoulder and reaching up to whisper in James's ear, "You have stolen my heart."

James chuckled, shaking his head, "I thought you said friends could go to Hell to lying to their friends."

"Who says I was lying?" I whispered, tilting my head to kiss James lightly on the lips as the song reached the climax, if that's what you would like to call it. James was hesitant at first, but he soon kissed me back, lightly at first, but becoming deeper as the seconds went by.

Soon though, James smiled through the kiss before pulling away.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy in the room at the moment." he smiled a little bit bigger.

I shook my head, "There are probably millions of girls that would kill to be me now, and I think I'm the one that's lucky."

James shook his head; leaning down to what I thought was to kiss me again, but his left our lips at what I would think to be a centimeter apart. I could feel the words forming on his lips as he said, "A million kisses could never compare to the one you just gave me." Before he closed that silly centimeter and kissed me again. James pulled away again, smiling brightly before spinning me in circles in the heels I was wearing.

We looked the way we felt, happy and giddy with excitement.

I didn't even notice the three boys glaring at us at a table far from us.

Gustavo stared at the page in disbelief, "Since when does James write songs?" He asked.

"Ever since himself and Lilly started dating." Logan grumbled, his eyes narrowing at the couple sitting next to each other on a couch, too close for comfort, and heads bent closely next to each other, writing another song, no doubt.

Kendall couldn't even look at those two when they were together anymore, "Things were so much easier back in Minnesota." He muttered as he sat down on the couch in the recording studio next to Carlos who was glaring at the ground.

"Now you all know I don't usually care about your relationships, but why is James the only one that's happy?" the record producer asked the three out of four boys he had founded. "You all have your own girlfriends; James was the only one without one until Lilly came."

Carlos finally spoke up, "Because we all liked her at one time, and I speak for myself when I say I think I still like her."

"Same here." Kendall muttered.

"And me too. But James _always_ gets the girls." Logan growled.

Gustavo's eyebrows knitted together, "Why don't you all fight for her? Win her heart?"

The three boys laughed, and Logan spoke up, "Because we're hockey players. The only thing that we came close to winning from a girl was a key chain."

Gustavo shrugged, "Then you don't really love her."

The laughter died down, and Carlos spoke up, murmuring, "Yeah, we _do_ love her. But we just don't know how to get her back."

Gustavo laughed this time, "You're artists, write her a song."

"We… can do that." Kendall grinned.

"Thanks Gustavo." The boys stated as they left the recording studio.

Kendall could have worked with the other guys, but he had his own song in mind. He chewed on the wooden pencil slightly, sitting on Lilly's bed, thinking. Kendall had always thought well when he was around his Lilly.

Kendall picked up Lilly's guitar carefully, and began to strum to what he had written already.

_I could feel her breath as shes sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you_'ve seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?_

Kendall twirled the guitar pick in his fingers, thinking of what could have come next. There was always when they had gone to the drive-in together. When it was just the two of them, Lilly had insisted on taking her car, but Kendall had insisted taking his truck. In the end, Lilly had won. Kendall smiled slightly, thinking back. He may not have confessed his love for her that night, but he modeled what he would have sung in '_Let's Be Friends.'_

_months and 7 days ago, _

_Oh I know you know how we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
But we took it s__low and we both know  
It should've been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark_

He smiled at those lyrics after writing _Repeat chorus _on the notebook paper in front of him. He quietly configured if that was true. Had it really been almost 2 years already? More than likely, because Kendall remembered that night plain as day, or night in a sense, because it was a hot night in June.

Kendall's thoughts were interrupted when Lilly walked through her bedroom door. He scrambled to hide the music, sitting on the page with lyrics, but keeping her guitar on his knee, like he had been playing.

"Hey, Lillypop." He greeted her.

Lilly smiled, falling back on the empty space on her bed beside him, "Hey Kendall."

"Good day?" he asked silently, of course she had a good day. Kendall could already tell by her facial expression.

She nodded, thinking, "It may have been better."

"If what?" he asked again, a shred of hope still clinging to him.

"If you would have hung out with me instead of always disappearing." Lilly grinned, looking up at Kendall.

Kendall smiled, that shred of hope growing again, "We can always hang out now, y'know."

"Yes, I do know. That's why I went to find you. And you were in here. Which may I ask why?" Lilly asked, still looking up at him, smiling slightly.

"Nope. You'll figure it out sooner or later." He smiled.

Lilly tugged slightly on his shirt, "Lay down, please. We can watch a movie, your pick. I've missed you."

Kendall nodded, "I don't know what movie, you pick."

"_Alice in Wonderland_?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"I'm good with that." He grinned, agreeing to Lilly's favorite movie.

"Good, cause you have to put it in."

Kendall shrugged, just thankful that he was going to be able to spend some time with Lilly without the guys. He slipped his song underneath Lilly's bed, along with her guitar before leaning forward to reach out, grab the Alice in Wonderland DVD and placed it in the DVD player.

When he laid back down next to the person who would always be his, smiling slightly; Lilly tugged on his right arm, lifting it up slightly so that way she could place her head at the space between his arm and chest, leaving her head on his chest. Kendall kissed his Lilly's hair slightly before running his fingers through it.

Then abruptly, he had to ask, "Are you really dating James?"

Lilly looked up at her favorite guy person, before answering truthfully, "No."

"Why did you kiss each other at prom then? And what about all the songs?" his eyes filled with confusion.

Lilly took a deep breath, sitting up slightly, facing Kendall, and straddling his legs, lips pursed, "Remember Mitchie? From camp?"

Kendall nodded; Mitchie had had a really big crush on James the last time that they were at camp. Which was almost four years ago now, "Yeah, but what's she got to do with it?" he tried not to sound awkward with Lilly straddling his legs, so he cleared his throat a bit.

"She has _everything_ to do with it." Lilly nodded, playing with Kendall's hands now, "James asked me to fake date him to the dance, because Mitchie was in town. So, I agreed. The only reason we kissed was to make her think that we were legit. And in which case she did, so she left. Anddd, if you listened to the songs that James and I wrote. You would have noticed how they were almost all about being with the person you hated." Lilly ended with a grin.

"…Oh, well then." Kendall nodded.

"Do you need to hear one of the songs? We recorded it, I think I may have it on my iPod." She grinned, looking down at the person she'd known since she was born.

"…Yes…" Kendall said slowly, tasting the word on his tongue. Lilly nodded, digging into her jeans pocket to find her iPod, and then connect it to the iJuke that was next to her bed. Kendall watched as she scrolled through the hundreds of songs, and then landed on one called _Video Girl._ Lilly smiled, concentrating on playing with the boy's hands instead of the song.

(**Lilly; **_James _**Video Girl; Jonas Brothers) **

**Omg, did you hear I'm dating a BTR Member?  
It's so hot**

_That didn't work you should've known better  
It's gonna suck when the camera stops rollin'  
And you find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it  
They're all the same, they all want the money  
They're all insane, they live for fame, honey  
They laugh at you when you're not even bein' funny_

_Well I've been here before_  
**And I've seen  
First hand and front row seat  
This little thing** _they call  
A video girl _(**girl, girl**)

_Video girl rocked my world  
For a whole two seconds  
And now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim_  
(**Of the video girl syndrome**)  
_Get out of my face  
Get out of my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome  
_  
**You know it's bad when your momma doesn't like her  
All your friends are sayin' she's a lair  
Never ending phone calls aren't enough  
**(_It's not enough, it's never enough_)  
**Move to L.A  
Got no talent  
Not even like she won a miss teen pageant  
Daddy pays her bills but she'll still whine  
**  
Well I've been here before  
**And I've seen  
First hand and front row seat  
What happens to a man  
**_(What happens to a man)  
_**When he gets in the hands of a**

_Video girl rocked my world  
For a whole two seconds  
And now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim_  
(**Of the video girl syndrome**)  
_Get out of my face  
Get out of my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome_

_You are never gonna see me missin'  
Video girl syndrome  
I'm not gonna be another victim of the video girl syndrome  
_  
**Yeah oh woah oh**

_Video girl rocked my world  
For a whole two seconds  
And now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim_  
(**Of the video girl syndrome**)  
_Get out of my face  
Get out of my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome_

_I won't be a victim  
Of the video girl syndrome_

Kendall grinned, mimicking a high pitched voice, _"_Ohmigod, I'm dating a BTR member. It's soooo hot."

Lilly smacked Kendall's arm lightly and playfully, "He made me. Promise." She giggled slightly.

"Why didn't you let the rest of the guys and me in on it? We could have helped…" He trailed off, frowning.

Lilly smiled slightly, "Why? Were you jealous?"

"No." Kendall answered too quickly, and he mentally kicked himself in the head for that.

Lilly grinned, shrugging slightly, and slipping off of Kendall, "Whatever you say, Knight." Then she went back into her spot next to Kendall.

About halfway through the movie, Lilly had fallen asleep. And Kendall could feel sleep trying to overtake him himself. But all he wanted to do was to stare at his princess lying in his arms.

He may not have been an official knight for his princess, but he could get pretty damn close.


	4. Like We Used To

I yelped silently as another streak of lightning streaked across my window. I quietly cursed Miss. Knight waking me and Kendall earlier, insisting on everyone going out for pizza. It hadn't started to storm until everyone had gone to bed. And I was the only one still awake, from my fear of storms.

Another streak of lightning lit up the night sky, making it seem like daylight out. And I yelped loudly, glad that I had a room to myself. _That's it,_ I thought to myself, _I'm going Kendall's room._ I whimpered slightly at the thought of walking down the dark hallway in the middle of the lightning softly. I took a deep breath, and then quietly opened up my door. I tiptoed down to Kendall's room, third down on the left, and opened up the door silently.

"Kendall?" I whispered through the darkness. All I could see was his dark silhouette on his bed. I stepped next to his bed; nudging the person I usually always went to when there were thunderstorms, "Kendall?' I whispered again.

_**Kendall's Point of view**_

"_Kendall?" _a voice whispered through my dreams. _"Kendall?" _the voice went through my head again, nudging me slightly. I opened my eyes, blinking the darkness away and looked up to see Lilly.

And I thought I died and gone to Heaven.

I had seen Lilly millions of times in a tank top and her underwear whenever I had come over to spend the night. So, why was this any different?

_Because she's the one sneaking into your room; not the other way around. _My mind whispered.

"What's up, Lillypop?" I asked, my voice sounding tired and groggy, even to me.

Lilly smiled uneasily, "It's a thunder storm."

"And your point is?" I jokingly said, but I just wanted to hear her say five words. I already started to slowly move over, making enough room for Lilly.

Lilly took a deep breath, still smiling uneasily, "Can I sleep with you?" she murmured.

I smiled, faking I couldn't hear her, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Lilly slowly moved down towards me, and I held my breath when she was just inches away, she whispered into my ear, "Mr. Knight, can I sleep with you because I'm scared?"

I ached to kiss her, but I couldn't, instead I just nodded, already opening my arms. Lilly smiled before crawling into bed with me, and then folding my arms around her. Lilly yelped as another streak of lightning went across the window, burying her head into my side.

"Do you want me to sing you a song?" I asked, quietly. I felt Lilly nod, "Any requests?" I asked.

"Have you written any new songs?" Lilly's voice came muffled, and I smiled a bit.

"…Yes. I wrote it yesterday. That's why I was in your room." I grinned sheepishly, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Can you sing it, please?" Lilly asked, moving her head up from beside my body, but flinching as another streak went across the sky. I tightened my arms around my Lilly, knowing that she would relax sooner or later. And my arms would help slightly, and that would even help me a bit, too.

"Yes. It's called '_Like We Used To,'_" I took a deep breath and started to sing:

_(Kendall; Like We Used To by a Rocket to the Moon) _

_I could feel her breath as she__'s sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

28 months and 7 days ago,  
Oh I know you know how we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
But we took it slow and we both know  
It should've been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When youve seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

I know, love,  
I'm a sucker for that feeling  
Happens all the time, love  
I always end up feeling cheated  
You're on my mind, love

_Oh, darling I know I'm not ne__eded  
And that happens all the time, love  
yeah_

Will he love you like I love you?  
Will he tell you everyday?  
Will he make you feel like your invincible?  
With every word he'll say?  
Can you promise me that this is right?  
Dont throw it all away  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things?  
Like we used to

Oh like we used to

"You are needed, Kendall, more than I will ever care to tell." Lilly sighed sleepily, she moved up slightly and kissed one of the corners of my lips.

_The Next Day in Lilly's Point of View_

I stumbled into the recording room, and then fell back down on a couch, already falling back asleep, with my head on whichever Big Time Rush member's leg.

"What's with her?" Gustavo asked. I heard what I had thought to be Kendall, actually skipping into the recording studio.

"What's with him?" Gustavo asked again, utterly confused, "Isn't usually the other way around with these?" What he meant 'with these' was our six in the morning sessions. Because of the lightning storm last night, I didn't sleep very well. Kendall, however, did.

"Lightning song no let Lilly sleep." I tried to state.

"Translation?" the record producer asked.

Logan took a deep breath, before translating, "There was a lightning storm last night, so she more than likely went to Kendall's room, or vice versa, and then Kendall would sing her to sleep. But the lightning storm would still keep her awake, causing this." I pictured Logan gesturing to me; the blonde asleep on who I would guess was Carlos.

"KELLY!" Gustavo yelled. I heard the clattering of high heels and Kelly's voice, 'Yes, Gustavo?' and then Gustavo proceeded to yell again, "GET HER A RED BULL!"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! GET LILLY A RED BULL!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T GET LILLY A RED BULL!" The boys exclaimed, terrified. I already had jumped up and ran to follow Kelly out of the door.

"WHERE? WHERE?" I questioned, before running to a vending machine. "MONEY! MONEY!" I jumped up and down, waiting for Kelly to give me the dollar and quarter that would give me an artificial hyper ness. After I had put in the money, James pushed random buttons. And what came out of the vending machine was not Red Bull.

It was Vitamin Water.

"I was so close!" I sighed as I walked defeated, back to the recording studio. I glared at James who was walking behind me, then said in a very Daffy Duck-like accent, "You're despicable." He shook his head, chuckling. The boys behind me in case I tried to make a run for it back to the vending machines. I fell back onto the couch when we reached the recording studio, sighing.

"Is it one of those days where we should take a break since it's pretty obvious that we're not going to get anything done?" Gustavo asked to no one particular, and it may have been a rhetorical question. But we answered anyway.

"Yes, yes it is one of those days." The boys answered.

"FINE! Take the day off then." Gustavo muttered.

I shrugged, "Thanks, Gustavo." Walking out of the studio, I sniffed slightly, grinning as James and Carlos started to talk about what we could do. Kendall leaned back against the wall of the entrance of the record company. I leaned back next to him, and then Logan leaned next to me. I yawned, closing my eyes, "Wake me up when they decide what we're going to do." Kendall's hand brushed against mine slightly, and I turned bold by holding his hand.

Then Carlos and James came to their decision, "The beach." They both said in unison.

"That's not a bad idea." Logan stated thoughtfully.

"So, we're going to the beach today, but what car are we taking?" I asked, opening my eyes, "And I really hope that no one expects me to drive." I stated, yawning again.

"It only makes sense to take your convertible, Lilly." Carlos stated.

"And Logan can drive… since he had to be Mr. I-Can-Pass-My-Driver's-Test-The-First-Time." James stated, mocking Logan. Logan's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply.

"We better get back to the Palm Woods so that way we can get to the beach soon, then." Kendall scratched the back of his neck, leaning off of the building.

I shook my head, yawning, "I already have everything packed. It's in the trunk."

Logan raised an eyebrow, confused, "Do you always have everything packed?"

"We're living in Hollywood now, boys, you've always gotta be prepared." I smiled, leaning off the building too.

"And what 'bout tunes?" Carlos asked, I silently held up my iPod touch.

I yawned again, blinking, "We've gotta get something to get me waken up though." I laughed a bit.

The boys looked at each other, nodding. "We've gotta do it." Logan stated confidentially, crossing his arms across his chest. "If we don't, I give Lilly two hours of staying awake, and then she'll get moody."

"And no one likey when Lilly gets moody." Carlos's eyes widened as he hid behind James.

Kendall sighed, letting go of my hand and going back in the record company, "I'll be back. Don't let her out of your sight." With that, he entered the building.

"…What are we doing?" I blinked, confused.

"Getting you a Red Bull." James muttered.

"Have I told you guys how much I fucking love you today?"

Logan scrunched his nose, smiling, "It'd be nice if you mentioned it."

"Well, I fucking love you all very much." I laughed.

James and Carlos smiled, speaking in unison, "We know."

Kendall emerged from the record company a few minutes later, carrying not one, but two Red Bulls. I smiled as he handed me one, I greedily took it, chugging it as the boys escorted me to the car. I handed the keys to Logan and took a seat in the middle back seat between Carlos and James.

I finished that before the car even started moving. This would be an interesting trip to the beach.


	5. More Competition

I pushed Carlos into the gas station, rolling my eyes at his silliness. We had to pull over to fill up on gas, and get the rest of the necessary items for a day at the beach. We needed hotdogs for when we would have our fire, s'mores for that same fire, and a couple bottles of sunscreen (Miss. Knight would kill me if I didn't make the boys wear it).

Carlos chuckled, "Hey Lilly, you made the front page."

"I doubt that Carlos." I smiled, thinking that he was just pulling another joke. I carried two orange bottles of sunscreen and a package of frozen hotdogs to where Carlos was standing. In his hands, Carlos held a teen magazine. There was gossip about Connect Three breaking up their band, quizzes about whether or not your personality matched a celebrity's, a "new couple alert" about some couple that the paparazzi called 'Jilly', pictures of star's embarrassing moments, and a... wait. _I'm _in that picture. And so is James. I shook my hand with the magazine in it, "We are going to buy this."

"I already knew we were going to." Carlos grinned, leading the way to the cash register. We stacked our items on top of the counter.

The woman at the cash register raised a single eyebrow lazily as she began to ring up our things. As she scanned the magazine, she finally spoke, "Are you the guy from that boy band? My daughter _loves_ you boys."

"Oh... Yeah. I am. I – we appreciate your daughter's support." Carlos replied, completely not used to being recognized in public. I put a grin on my face to keep from laughing at his reaction to this.

The cashier nodded, "Keep of the good work, won't you? You guys are much better than that other group."

Carlos chuckled once more, nodding, "Yes, ma'am. We'll keep it up."

"Good. Now, that'll be seventeen dollars and forty-seven cents, please."

Carlos handed over the money, and then told the woman to keep the change. As we finally made an exit out of the gas station, I laughed. Carlos had hold of the single plastic bag, while I held onto the magazine.

"That was new for you, wasn't it?" I grinned at him, gesturing back towards the gas station.

Carlos nodded, smiling a little, "It's usaully the other guys who get noticed first, and then I get talked to, so yes... That was a new expierence, but at least I enjoyed it."

I pushed him playfully, "Don't worry, Carlito. You're definitely going to get more attention. Just watch." Carlos laughed, and nodded. As we reached the convertible, I called out to James.

"Hey, babe. Why didn't you tell me about your little crush that you've had on me since Kendall introduced us when you were seven?" I teased James, hopping back into the back seat. The magazine was one of Hollywood's biggest ones, and James and I had landed on the front cover. Gustavo would love that PR.

"Must've slipped my mind..." James chuckled, reading the article about us. "'Jilly?' That's a terrible couple name. They couldn't have thought of something better?"

"Ask the paparazzi to change it next time you see them." I giggled.

"Let me see that." Logan took the magazine from my hands, scanning over the article. Kendall focused on the gas station meter, the ghost of a smile on his face. ".. Gustavo is going to love this."

"That's what I thought!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Fantastic PR for Big Time Rush." Carlos piped up, eating a chocolate bar. Logan handed the magazine back to me, and I continued reading.

"Y'know, you can't really combine our names..." James trailed off, thinking, "Why do you have to have such a terrible name to combine, Lilly?" I elbowed him in the stomach. Kendall sat back in the convertible, starting the car again, and heading towards the beach.

Carlos spoke up, "You know that you two are going to have to start doing photo shoots together, right?" I blinked, never really thinking of that, then I sighed.

James clapped, "This is going to be fantastic."

"Something like that." I muttered, tossing the magazine into James's lap. We had reached the beach, and Kendall parked the car, slamming the door after he got out, and opening the trunk to get the supplies out of the car. Logan's eyes were wide as he turned towards us.

"What was that about?" Carlos whispered, unbuckling his seat belt.

I shook my head, "I have no idea." I shrugged though, standing up to jump out of the car, "He'll get over it soon." The three boys nodded in agreement, and got out of the car too. I pulled off my t-shirt to reveal my yellow bikini top, and I threw my shirt into the car.

"Lillian Truscott, finally grew out of your Barbie swimsuit?" James chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him while I walked to the back of the convertible, grabbing a basket to carry. I fell into step with Kendall, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, adjusting the cooler filled with drinks in his group, "Nothing."

I paused for a minute, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He nodded. "So, why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Because it's not that big of a deal."

"If it's bothering you, it obviously is."

Kendall shook his head, dropping the cooler at the place where Carlos was standing, "It's not." He took his swimming trunks off of the cooler, walking in the other direction now, "I'm going to go change." He called as he walked away. I sighed quietly, watching as he walked away. Then, I pulled off my white short shorts to reveal the rest of my bikini.

"Holy crap, Lilly, put some clothes on." Logan joked.

"Don't be such a prude, Logan." I laughed, walking into the ocean. The ocean was beautiful. It was a crystal-clear blue, and the sand was white. The ocean smelled exactly what "ocean breeze" candles smelled like... It was almost too good to be true. I smiled a little, wading deeper into the ocean, and then falling onto my back. I floated on my back with my eyes closed for a few minutes.

A pair of soft but rough hands brushed over my hips, before firmly grabbing onto them. I open my eyes to see who the hands belonged to. Then, I had to close them quickly because I was being pushed down into the water.

I started to hit the pair of hands almost immediately, trying to keep a hold of my breath, and trying my hardest not to freak out even more than I already was. Just then, the hands left my hips, and I put my legs underneath me immediately, thankful for the sturdy ground underneath my feet.

I coughed a few times, before I finally started to speak (well, splutter, really), "Ar-are you crazy? You don't just do that to someone! You could have... I don't know what you could have done, but _still_! That's a bad idea."

"I hardly doubt _that_ could have happened. You have an active imagination, dear. That's fantastic. The boys and I missed that about you." Missed my imagination? Who could possibly miss my imagination?

I began trying to distinguish where this voice could have been from. My dunker's voice was not from California. That much I was able to tell. He sounded as if he could have been from somewhere in Europe, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly where. I lifted my head to look at him, and I had to raise my hand in front of my eyes to get a proper look.

"Bloody hell, Lillian. I know it's been almost a year, but really? You've forgotten me and the boys that quickly? Louis called you a heartbreak, but damn, I didn't realize it could be this bad." The teenager in front of me finally said after a period of silence, and then I let out a slight gasp as my brain finally figured out the owner of this voice.

Harry Styles.


	6. Second Go

"I... uh..." I blinked, unsure of what to do. Finally, awkwardly, I reached out a poked his chest, and he slightly moved back as the force of my poke pushed him. "Holy crap. You really are here."

Harry rolled his eyes, a grin slowly forming on his lips, "Obviously. … Unless this is a dream." Instead of a grin, his face now takes on a smirk, "What kind of dreams do you dream about me, Lillian?" Before I am able to think of a clever comeback to this question. There is a very loud, British (slightly Irish) chorus of my name. Then, I am once again plunged into the crystal blue waters of the ocean.

This needs to stop happening.

I scramble against the four new bodies piled on top of me. I take a deep breath of air as I resurface, and look around at the group of sopping wet boys. Tears start to form into my eyes as I pull Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn into a hug. "Oh, boys... You're just like before."

"How else are we supposed to be, princess?" Niall chuckles, but gratefully returns my hug.

"Hush your mouth, Niall. _You're_ the one who's been complaining about not being able to see Lilly the most. Well, not as much as H-" Before Zayn could finish his sentence, he was unexpectedly pushed into the water by Liam. Harry's eyes were slightly wider than they were before, and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from looking interested in anything that had to do with Harry Styles. Zayn popped up from the water, spluttering much like I first had done. "This is ridiculous!"

"So, what've you been doing since the last time we've seen you, love?" Louis smiles, trying to get the conversation back to a lighter tone as he leads the boys and I back to the shore.

I give a shrug, feeling a bit shy now, "Just moved to L.A... catching up with some of my boys. Oh, and I've got a recording contract now. That's new."

"Wait, I thought _we_ were your boys!" Niall frowns, looking pretty hurt.

I make a grin and put my arm around his waist, "Don't worry, dear. You are my boys. I just have more."

"Then just where are these 'other boys?' I would like to approve of the ones that we have to share you with." Niall puts his arm around my shoulders, just like how we used to be.

I nod towards where Logan, James, and Carlos are standing. They're all hunched around a stack of wood, trying to light it with no progress being made.

"No, Carlos, you have cup your hand around the flame so it doesn't go out before you're able to light the paper." Logan instructs in a exhausted voice, as if he has said this a million times.

Carlos throws his arms in the air like a child, "No! I want to take credit for this fire. Let me do it!" With that one single protest, he returns to what he's been trying to accomplish since I had first left them. Logan groans quietly, before turning his head upwards to where he sees the group of boys and I. He raises a single eyebrow at me, and I shake my head, a grin on my face.

"Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Harry... this is Logan, Carlos, and James. My fantastic American boys. Logan, Carlos, and James... this is Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Harry... My fantastic British boys." As I said each of their names, I pointed to each one of the boys, hoping that they would be able to learn each other's names.

"Otherwise known as the members of One Direction," Logan grinned.

"And the members of Big Time Rush." Liam continued with Logan's sentence. I couldn't help but smile as the boys of 1D sat down and began talking immediately. Logan, Liam, and Niall hit it off immediately, and after a few minutes James, Louis, Carlos, and Zayn began talking about how to start a fire. Harry sat in between the two groups, putting in his two cents every so often between the two conversations. And Kendall was... Where was Kendall? 

I nudged Logan's shoulder, and he looked over at me, stopping in mid-sentence with his talk to Liam about their music. "Where's Kendall?"

"Oh, he went surfing a while ago... He's still in a bad mood, I reckon." Logan rolled his eyes, easily annoyed with Kendall's mood swings.

I nodded, a slight smile on my face, "Well, I'm going to go get changed and grab my guitar." Logan nodded, and went back to his conversation with Liam. I stood up from my spot on the sand, brushing off the grainy substance, and began walking back to the car.

"Hey, Lillian... Wait up." Harry called, jogging to catch up to me.

_Logan's POV_

I waited until Lilly and Harry were out of earshot before I asked a question that had been bugging me since I first met these guys, "So... how'd you all meet Lilly?"

Louis grinned, "It's actually to Niall's credit that we met her."

"Lilly was in London for a 'destination wedding,' you know where people fly out to watch a couple get married? Well, I knew the bride so I had gone as well. During the reception, I worked enough nerve to ask her to dance, and we eventually hit it off. She became my best friend in that night, and I took her back to the flat to meet the rest of the guys..." Niall had a grin on his face as he looked into the fire.

"We each hit it off in our own different ways... We all loved her by the end of the night, so we kept in touch. We showed her 'round London for the next few days." Zayn interjected.

Carlos smiled, "She does that. Get people to love her..."

"She's quite good at it too." Louis chuckled, shaking his head.

James frowned a bit, looking in the direction of where Lilly and Harry had disappeared to, "So what's her and Harry's story?" Suddenly each and every member of One Direction looked slightly uncomfortable and awkward. There was a silence as each of the guys looked from one to another, trying to decide whether or not to tell us.

Niall shrugged at last, "I s'pose they'll find out sooner or later. And they're her best mates, too. Might as well." Louis, Liam, and Zayn each nodded. "Lou, you tell it. You know it better."

Louis sighed as the attention was turned on him. "Well, you already know that we all hit it off with Lilly... 'In our own different ways.' Well, when Lilly had come and met all of us, Harry had just gotten his heart ripped out by his ol' girlfriend. At first, they were just friends. Nothing like how the rest of us were with her, but still they were friends. A while after that, during the fourth month that she spent with us in London, I reckon, Harry fell head over heels for her and vice versa. Eventually, Harry gathered enough nerve to ask her on a date, which she agreed to. Afterward they stayed together for a few months.. Lilly even moved in with us in the flat. They were inseparable, practically attached to the hip."

"So what went wrong?" I asked.

"Well... Harry.. he..." Louis wrung his hands around themselves, looking superbly uncomfortable.

"He cheated on her. And she found out by the girl telling her herself." Niall said seriously. Louis nodded. I took the time of the new awkward silence to look over each of the guys' faces. Niall looked angry. Zayn looked protective. Louis looked sad. Liam had his face in his hands. All in all, you could tell that each of the guys cared about Lilly just like Carlos, Kendall, James, and I did. "Lilly never forgave him. She couldn't, y'see. I mean, Lilly probably could have forgiven him if he had told her himself. But he didn't. So she came back to the States, reckon she came here to find you guys."

Liam raised his face from his hands, and his eyes were rimmed with red, "Lillian kept in contact with us... Not much, though. Not like before. Sometimes, if we were lucky, we'd be able to talk on the phone with her. But only if Harry wasn't around."

"He immediately regretted his actions. He had fallen in love with her, we knew that. But he had gotten drunk one night after he and Lilly had their first fight... And he made a mistake." Zayn grumbled.

"She still loves him." I said quietly. "I could tell in the way that she looked at him today."

Niall had a small smile on his face, "If she loves him still, then you guys better be prepared for Hell to break loose."

"When you have a girl as good as Lilly, why do you even take a chance like that? Who could make you do that?" James talked through a clenched jaw, looking on the verge of becoming seriously angry.

Zayn piped up, "That'd be my ol' girl... And a couple shots of tequila, I suppose."

_Lilly's POV_

Harry and I walked in the sand in a comfortable silence, and I tried to hate him for that. Finally, I tried to break the silence just as he was going to.

"So ho-" "So why-" Our words stumbled over one another's, and I let out a little smile as he had a grin.

"What were you going to say?" Harry asked, grabbing my guitar case out of the trunk of the convertible as if he had done it all of his life. I tried to hate him again.

"I..." I licked my lips, sliding on my shorts once again, "I wanted to know. Why you did... did _that_?" Realizing that I screwed up the sentence, I tried again, "Why did you do that, Harry?"

"Do wh..? _Oh._" He looked uncomfortable, and I found slight satisfaction in that. "I... Lilly."

"Don't call me that." I looked in the car and the trunk for a hoodie of mine, "Hey, do you see any hood-" He took off his plain maroon sweatshirt and held it out to me wordlessly. I bit my bottom lip slightly before taking it, slipping it on, nodding a wordless "thank you."

He tried again, "Lillian, you've got to understand: I was _drunk_, and we just had our first fight."

"I understand that part. I still don't understand how you could cheat on me with my best friend! Hell, Harry, she was Zayn's girlfriend!" Without realizing it, our voices slowly started to raise higher and higher in volume.

"They were about to break up anyway. Zayn told me so! He said that was just another reason to end it!"

Tears filled my eyes as he finished shouting, "And what about us, Harry?"

Harry ran a hand through his curls, leaning back on the convertible with a defeated look on his face, "I thought we were over, love. I said nasty things to you, so I figured that you would never have taken me back. I didn't know what else to do. That's how I tried to cope... it didn't work out too well though, I s'ppose."

I laughed humorlessly, "Obviously."

"She meant nothing to me, y'know. She was just.."

"Another girl to fuck?"

He clenched his fists together, jaw clenched, "Can you please stop trying to fight me for a few minutes?"

"I could. If I could forgive you for having sex with someone who wasn't me while we were still together." That did it. That sentence was the one that broke me down. Tears started to trail down my face as they made a hasty escape from my eyes. "You treat it like it's nothing, but it is something." My voice broke, "Harry Styles, it's _so_ hard to hate you." As he heard my face break, he looked up at me and I saw that he had started to cry too. He stood in front of me, taking my face in his hands, and began to wipe off my tears with his thumbs."It's tiring, and it's impossible. And I'm tired of trying to do the impossible."

Harry put his forehead against mine, whispering, "So stop hating me. Lillian, please, please forgive me. I'm an idiot, you and I both know that. But let me be an idiot with you." The next few minutes were filled with only the sound of the ocean behind us, the sound of the guys talking muffled, and my sniffling as I tried to decide what to do. I had closed my eyes to keep from bursting into tears again, and I could feel Harry's eyes burning into my closed one's. Every once in a while, he would whisper, "Please, baby... please."

"One more chance. That's all you're going to get, dear." I opened my eyes to see him with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you. You won't regret it." Harry leaned in, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He lingered there for a moment, and I was sure he was going to kiss me.

"I'm heading home." Kendall's voice shattered the moment as Harry and I's head s jolted apart from each other.

I nodded, coughing a little, "Alright. Kendall, Harry. Harry, Kendall."

"Pleasure." Harry muttered, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Likewise." Kendall agreed, doing the same actions towards Harry.

I cleared my throat, "Kendall, you can take the car. They boys and I'll hitch a ride with the others." Kendall shrugged, nodding. I reached up to hug him, whispering, "Please don't fight him."

"I make no promises." he whispered back, but returned the hug. "Love you." Kendall called as he climbed into the driver's seat of the convertible.

"Love you more." I smiled, kissing his cheek as he turned the car on.

"Doubt that." Kendall grinned, looking up at me. He looked as if he was going to say something else, but he shook his head, pulled out of the parking space, and drove away into the night.

"Don't look so smug," I commanded Harry, looking over his smirking expression, "You've got one chance to try and win me back, Styles. Don't screw it up." With those words, I turned my heel and walked back to the group of eight boys who had been waiting for us. Logan grinned as I sat between the space between himself and Niall.

"Nice sweatshirt, princess." Niall chuckled. I rolled up the sleeves slightly as Liam chuckled while giving Harry a shove into the sand as he sat down. Harry only laughed along and sat up.

I looked over at Logan to see that he was staring at me, a slight smile on my face, I asked, "What?"

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"We're concerned about you, Lilly." Niall added, looking at me now too. I looked between both of my boys. The ones who had brought me to each of the other guys, and I smiled a bit.

"Kendall went home. Don't know if that concerns you lot."

"It concerns us." Logan gestured to himself, Carlos, and James.

"But I was asking about _you_, yourself. .. You happy, dear?" Niall asked, ruffling my hair with his hands.

I giggled, smoothing out my hair before wrapping my arms around Niall and Logan's necks, "Everything's fantastic. I've got all of my boys here." They began to start laughing, and they pulled back, continuing their conversation as if I had never even bothered to interrupt them. "Hey Lou," I called out, interrupting him with his quiet, intense conversation with Harry, smiling sweetly I asked, "How much do you love me?"

"'Bout as much as Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger... In the same loving way, too." He grinned, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Becauseeee... You're usually the one who goes along with my ideas without even bothering to question them." I made my mouth match his.

"Oh, dear. What do you want to do now, Lillian?" Zayn asked, ending his conversation with James, for a moment, at the least. Each of the boys had stopped their conversations, in fact. James, Carlos, Zayn, Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, and Logan all had their eyes set on me.

"Who's up for a game of truth or dare?"


	7. Treacherous

Carlos started laughing, "Do you remember what happened last time, Lilly?" An image of James strutting through the Minnesota snow butt-naked flashed through my mind, and I wrinkled my nose. "Exactly. That's why we can't play."

"I'm with Carlos on this one... It just never ends well, love." Louis agreed, nodding his head with a small smirk on his face. I sighed, sticking my tongue out at him. He did the same in return.

Zayn spoke up then, trying to change the subject, "So what's this record deal about, Lil? We tried to get you to sign one ages ago, but you never did. What changed your mind?"

"The guys that she hung around with. Maybe we're a better influence." Logan smirked, laughing. Carlos then made an obnoxiously loud burp. "Well... Maybe not." The group of boys laughed, then turned to me for an honest answer.

I shrugged, "I guess I didn't think I had much of a story before, but now I do, and I want to share it." I stated seriously, looking into the fire (and avoiding Harry's eyes). I tried to make a joke of it then, "It's time a new girl popped up to take on these boy bands." Niall and Logan both then pushed me off the log, and then high-fived each other afterwards. "I was only _kidding_!"

_"_Oh, we know," Logan grinned.

_"_We've just been planning to do that since you came back." Niall finished. "Do you have a single coming out anytime soon?"

I smiled a little bit, "Yeah..."

"Oh, Lilly, stop being bashful. It's a music video and it's dropping tomorrow." James butt-in, smiling proudly.

"Tomorrow?! And you forgot to mention this?!" Zayn exclaimed, smiling, "Lilly, that's brilliant." Each of the boys nodded, grinning. A music video was a giant step into the business. It was a make or break moment. Tomorrow would decide my fate in the musical business. "What's the song called? I've gotta remember to tweet it tomorrow..."

I blinked once, suddenly feeling very self conscious, "It's called - "

"_Back to December_," Logan interrupted. I could feel Harry's gaze burning into my red-hot face. I didn't dare to meet his eyes. Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall all shared a quiet look. Logan, James, and Carlos all looked slightly confused, but did not even bother to ask why the silence had suddenly formed.

Louis finally spoke up, "It sounds like a wonderful sin-"

"What's it about?" Harry asked, speaking up for the first time. I only shook my head, standing up.

Logan covered for me, "She can't really talk about it yet. Our manager would have a fit. Too many paps around for her to talk about it... You know how that goes..." He tried to cover it up with a laugh, standing up too. The rest of the boys stood up as well. "I think it's time we go and leave... Big day tomorrow, you know?" Harry turned and left, but the rest of the One Direction boys stayed. I watched him leave, frowning as tears clouded my vision.

I felt a hand on my back, and I turned to see Liam. He tried to smile a bit, mumbling, "He'll be okay, Lillian. Don't let him get you down... C'mon now. Hey, do you think the four of us could stay with you guys? Harry's not going to be that much fun to be around tomorrow, I bet." I hugged Liam as the rest of the boys had a conversation about the possibility of spending the night together.

"I think we could do it. It's not that big of a deal..." Logan trailed off, feeling slightly awkward because of Harry's reaction. James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, we've got a van here. Do you guys wanna drive to go to... Wherever you guys live?" Louis pulled the keys out of his pocket. He was ready to hand them off to one of the boys. Carlos put out his hand for the keys, and Louis tossed them to him. Louis then started to lead everyone towards the boys' van, and I continued to hold onto Liam. He put one of his arms around my shoulder, rubbing it.

"I missed you, Lil." Liam muttered as we were left slightly behind by the rest of the guys. I feel the pressure of lips as he kissed my lips.

I sighed, "I missed you too, Li. So, so much." I squeezed his side. "It's been weird not talking to you and Niall everyday."

"Well that's my fault, missy." Liam joked, poking my shoulder. "Some girl had to go and become incredibly busy..."

I laughed, "And that's not my fault. It just happened..." I sighed, "I'm sorry though. I was just -"

"Trying to get over the kid. I know, love. Did it help?"

"Absolutely not."

Liam sighed quietly, and I couldn't blame him. He had warned me of what could have happened if I dated Harry (multiple times), and I had been too blind to actually take his advice. I thought it was just Daddy Direction happening, when it was actually just Liam the Right happening. It was my own fault for thinking that I could change him. Liam and I pulled apart as we approached the van, and I took the open seat beside Zayn. He grinned at me, chuckling a bit.

"How's my girl?" Zayn asked.

I smiled a bit, leaning my head onto Zayn's shoulder, "No idea. Still trying to figure that out... Until then, I'm tired." Zayn chuckled, then stopped when he realized that he was moving his shoulders.

"Sorry.. Go ahead and fall asleep. We'll wake you when we're there." Zayn placed his right arm against my leg, and I immediately wrapped my arms around his own arm. As his warmth started to spread through into the sweater (Harry's sweater), I fell asleep promptly.

_(Niall's Point of View) _

As Lilly fell asleep, there wasn't any talking going on between each of the guys. It was easy though, because it wasn't an awkward silence. Just a silence. Each of us had been warn out by the day, I suppose. Louis and Carlos were passing a few words between each other, mostly comparing London and Los Angeles. I was sitting in between Logan and James. James was checking his twitter on his phone, and Logan was looking out the window, rubbing his eyes on occasion. Zayn was doing the same as Logan, but he was being held onto by Lilly, and he was checking to make sure that she was okay every so often as she slept.

I was getting ready to lean my head back on the chair when Logan finally spoke up, "What's the big deal about _Back to December?_ Why'd Harry act that way?" It took me a minute for me to realize that he was speaking to me, and Louis and Carlos' conversation had stopped. They were intent on listening in, as well as James, Liam and Zayn.

I rolled my neck, cracking it before speaking, "It's just... December was the month when everything happened. I guess it came as a shock for Harry that she would write about it. I mean, it came as a shock to me personally. First single? Yeah, that's a pretty bold choice."

"She's a pretty bold girl." Liam butt in. Each one of the guys chuckled and nodded in agreement.

James frowned, "I just can't believe that she didn't tell us about you guys."

"That's because she was trying to forget.." Louis sighed. "Well, trying to forget about the pain associated with us, I think."

"It's a sad thing." Zayn murmured.

"Yeah. It really is." Carlos stated, turning into the hotel.

_The next day, Lilly's point of view._

As I stretched up as I woke up, I started laughing. Yesterday had been a pretty good day. Each of the guys had met each other. I heard a faint voice coming from outside my room, so I put my hair up in a bun and walked out to see what it was. Long and behold, Liam was sitting on one of the couches in the loft, hosting a twitcam. I took a step farther out into the hallway, and I waved to him. Liam chuckled and waved back.

"Look who I found, loves!" Liam exclaimed, pulling me into view of the camera. I squealed, then began to laugh. I felt my face begin to heat up as I waved to the camera."Remember her? The boys and I's best... er... Mate-ee? Mate?" Liam turned his gaze upon me, "What _are _you?"

I laughed again, then ruffled Liam's hair, "One Directions best mate."

"That settles it!" Liam exclaimed, putting my head underneath his arm and ruffling my hair. I started laughing, smacking him until he let me go. He looked upset, putting on the "Liam puppy dog" face.

"See? She's very abusive..." He stole a glance at me, trying not to smile, "I don't know why I missed her." I rolled my eyes, patting his knee as an apology. He chuckled, looking back to the screen. "'How did you guys meet up again?' Well.."

I cut in, "They tried to drown me while I was hanging out with some other guys. They're very territorial. Don't know why I missed them." I grinned at Liam, teasing him a bit.

"And what did you expect us to do when we saw you? Give you a handshake? It had been a year, Lil. Give us some credit." He grinned, then turned back to the camera. "Here's the truth: the boys and I were at a beach enjoying a day off in the US. Whereas Lilly was with..." He trailed off, forgetting the other guy's name.

"The group, Big Time Rush," I supplied.

"Yeah, Big Time Rush, and they were enjoying a day off as well. Well... one of us... spotted Lilly in the ocean, and the rest is history." Liam smiled, shifting his weight awkwardly at the mention of Harry. I only continued to smile at the camera. I pulled my hair into a ponytail as Liam looked for a new question to read. I spotted a question, felt a blush creep on my cheeks, and I started to laugh. Liam looked at me as if I was crazy, so I pointed to the question and he began to laugh as well.

Liam grinned cheekily, "Yes, Lillian. Who do you prefer, One Direction or Big Time Rush?" I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to get out of this. I knew that this question would have popped up somehow. I just didn't think it would be under these circumstances. As I thought of an answer, a smile popped out onto my face.

"Or."

It took a minute for Liam to process what I said, but he only shook his head when I said it, "You can't say that! That's _cheating!_

My smile became bigger as I shook my head, "That was a choice." Liam rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the camera. He began to mutter things about how I was a cheater. "I could be worse, Li." Liam stopped mumbling then. I watched as his hands became fists as he tried not to get angry with the memory. "How about some suggestions of things to do, guys? We've got..." I counted each of them off on my hand, "eight boys here. I'm sure you guys could think of some pretty funny things to do."

Instantly the chat stream blew up. One by one, suggestions rushed past. I had to keep blinking my eyes to keep them from becoming cross as I read quickly. Liam laid back on the couch, reaching for his water behind him.

"Well, I've already done that, guys..." I mumbled, a cheeky grin on my face as a question pertaining to me went past. The chat quickly slowed as the fans tried to figure out what I had replied to.

Liam took his water away from his lips, looking at me pointedly, "Done what?"

"Oh, nothing..." I looked over at him, raising my eyebrows. I knew that he would understand what I was saying, without me saying it. It was a "Daddy Direction super-power" of his.

Liam then broke into hysterics, having to put his water down. He sat back up and ruffled my hair again, "You've definitely did that." The chat once again went bezerk as the fans wondered what Liam and I had answered. "Don't worry, guys. Niall'll will tell you all soon. Won't you, Niall?" Liam grinned, looking past the camera to where Niall was standing, holding (and eating) a handful of strawberries.

As he came into view, the Irish boy asked, "Tell who what? Oh, hey there everyone!" Niall chuckled as he waved a handful of strawberries at the camera. He sat on the other side of me as he read the question on the screen, "Lilly, have you ever dated..." In a panic mode, I took one of Niall's strawberries. This caused him to stop reading the question and look at me with a genuinely upset face. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Sorry, dear... I just really love strawberries. And you just had some right there."

"Why couldn't you go and get your ownnnn?" Niall now sounded like a small child who had gotten his candy taken away from him.

"Too far away. I liked yours more anyways."

"Speaking of 'liking yours more...'" Liam trailed off as he popped one of Niall's strawberries in his mouth with a grin, "Our girl's got a single coming out today." I blushed, remembering that I wasn't just the guys' best mate. I was the guys' best mate who was going to be a singer. "It's called _Back to December, _and it's coming out... When, Lillian?"

I blinked, before shaking my head slowly, "I have no idea.. It's just today. I think that the music video may already be on YouTube. Here, wait a second. HEY LOGAN!" I shouted in the direction of where I heard boys.

"YEAH, YOUR VIDEO'S OUT, SINGLE'S AVALIABLE FOR BUYING AT NINE." Logan shouted back.

Niall chuckled, "Shoutout to Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush, who's watching this right now."

"THANKS NIALL." Logan yelled. Suddenly there were more yells for a shoutout from downstairs, and the three of us rolled our eyes.

"You know what? I still haven't seen the video. I think we should play the song for the twitcam, as we watch the video, you know?" Liam grinned at me. I could only nod.

"I couldn't agree more, Liam." Niall grinned as Liam began to type in , then _Back to December_. It was the first hit and already had 22,452,857 views. I felt my jaw drop as Liam clicked the video. I took a deep breath as the video began.

_**(Author's Note: it's better to watch the video, then pop back and read the story again. You just gotta imagine that Lilly is Taylor, and the guy looks somewhat Harry-ish, haha. But if you don't wanna do that, then the lyrics are right underneath.)**_

I'm so glad you made time to see me.

How's life? Tell me how's your family.

I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever,

We small talk, work and the weather,

Your guard is up and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind.

You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,

Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.

When your birthday passed and I didn't call.

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,

I watched you laughing from the passenger side.

Realized that I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night -

The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.

So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

All the time.

As the ending notes carried on, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked at Liam and Niall's faces. Niall had his jaw set, and Liam was wringing his hands.

"Well, there you have it," Liam spoke to the camera, "The single is ready to buy at nine, so please show support to Lilly Truscott and buy her new single... _Back to December._ We've gotta go now, but we'll see you later. Bye guys. Love you." With that, Liam shut the computer quickly.

"You don't have to apologize for his mistake, Lillian." Niall spoke harshly as soon as the laptop was shut. This is what i had been afraid of.

There were two new sets of feet that walked up the stairs. I looked up to see Louis and Zayn. I rubbed my eyes as they sat on the futon across from the three of us.

"The other guys had to go into the recording studio..." Louis mumbled. He looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"When did you talk to him, Lilly?" Zayn immediately asked. "Because in that song, it reveals you did."

"Just... Just a couple weeks ago." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"You spoke to him a couple weeks ago, when we haven't heard a word from you for two months? How the hell does he get that privilege when he slept with someone, and we didn't do anything?! Lillian!" Niall spoke softly, and that hurt worse than what it would have if he had yelled.

I took a deep breath, "It was just.. Just a bad night. And I caved, because I missed him so much. Because I cared too much. I still care too much, and, trust me, I hate it a lot more than you all do."

"So why didn't you call one of us?" Liam asked, sounding hurt. "We could have helped..."

"Because I was drunk and I didn't know what to do." I felt the tears spring up into my eyes as I looked up at Liam. "It was a bad night, and I didn't know what to do. I was so lost. I missed him. I missed you guys. I missed all of you, and I didn't know how to handle it. And in my drunken mind, I remembered a guy who had known me the last time I was like that. So I called the number, and I just lost it. I'm sorry." No one said anything after that. The boys sat and watched me as I frustratedly wiped at my face, trying to rid it of the tears. "I was trying to get myself to stop needing you guys so much. I tried to do it, and I couldn't so I called him. So I came here looking for the other guys. I thought that if I could replace.. all of it, I wouldn't have to remember it. I thought that, and I thought wrong."

Louis put his hand on my knee, "Well, maybe we should make it so we don't have to ever say goodbye again."

**Author's Note:**

Alright readers. Long time, no read, eh? It's been busy here, so I'm sorry. I tried to make a very nice chapter back into the story, and I need your guys' opinion on something.

I have two possible endings playing in my head for this story. I can't say what they are, but I'll say that they both end up with Lilly being with one of the band members. I don't know which one to choose, so I was going to ask you all if it'd be alright for me to continue the story with how it was originally intended, and make another story where it goes along with what's happening in this story, but it will have a different ending.

I'm not entirely sure if I phrased that right, but if you guys have any question about it, just message me. That's just all that right now…

Happy reading!  
Sydney.


	8. State of Grace

Chapter 8: State of Grace

I pulled Louis' hand into my own, "Yeah, we do." My phone lit up on the table, a call from Kelly coming in. I smiled apologetically at the boys, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hi Lilly. I know that it's your day off, but Gustavo wants you at the studio in a few minutes. You're going to be recording a music video today. The buzz about you is going high, and Gustavo wants you to put something else out there. Get here as soon as you can?" Kelly asked politely. In the background, I could hear Gustavo's voice as he, no doubt, yelled at the guys of BTR.

I laughed a little, "Yeah. I'll be there in a few." Kelly said a quick thank you, and then hung up her phone. I looked down at my phone as I hung up, "I need to go into the studio, but I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

"Well, actually, we need to get over to the Staples Center. We have a concert there tonight. Will ya try to make it?" Zayn asked. I nodded. "Good, because we already saved you a seat." Zayn kissed the top of my head, standing up, "We'll see you soon, love." Li and Lou did the same to me as they walked out of the room. Niall was the only one who stayed behind. He was still staring at the computer, face soft as he realized what was happening.

I wrapped my hands around his, "Hey, Ni." Niall took his hands into mine, finally meeting my eyes. "I know what I'm doing. I… I just need another chance, okay? And to feel like it's the right thing to do, I need you to be on board."

Niall stared hard into my eyes, eyebrows furrowed. "Lillian, he hurt you, no, he _killed_ you. I don't want that to happen again. I can't watch it happen. Please, just think about it."

"Niall, I have. That's what the time has been about. That's why I didn't keep in well enough touch with you guys. I was thinking and looking at what was happening. And then I realized, I missed it. I missed it all. I missed him. I missed you guys. I missed it all. That's why I want another chance with this. Please, let me do this."

Niall sighed, putting his head onto our hands. "I just.. Is it going to make you happy? Lilly, he's going to be very for it, but you can't just give it to him, y'know? Make him work for you, okay? If he makes it obvious that he's not going to hurt you again, then I'm on board, and you'll know then. Just.." Niall looked up at me now, "Just give me that."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Okay," Niall smiled slightly, "Now, the boys and I, we choose a song that we get to sing solo tonight. Will you sing with me?"

I laughed, "Absolutely, Ni."

"Good. I already told management that you were going to." Niall stuck his tongue out at me, pulling me up with him as he stood up. "Now, let's go get you to the label."

_Three hours later… _

"Alright, so after this scene..." I started taking steps down the silver bleachers, "we're finished, yeah?" I looked up at the director, Taylor. He was a young guy with a nice smile. Gustavo had hired him because he was one of the best.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah. And once you've done this, it's a wrap. We'll just have to put the pieces together, and then you'll have a music video premiering by nine tonight." Taylor held his hand up for a high five, and I smacked it, laughing.

"This is great." I stood up, "Hopefully Gustavo brings you back; this is a really cool concept."

Taylor chuckled, "Me too. I try to do what I do best." I nodded, taking the steps back up to the bleachers.

"Alright, let's get this done and then we'll call it." I grinned down at Taylor as he walked back around, behind the camera.

"Ready? Set. Cue the music. Okay, take one, final scene. Lilly Truscott, _Let's be Friends_. Rolling." Taylor called out.

"Let's be friends so we can make out. You're so hot, let me show you around..." I mouthed these words, gripping onto the pole of the lifeguard house. I leaned my back against the pole now, "I see what I want, and I wanna play…"

"And cut!" Taylor called out, smiling as he clapped his hands, "That's a wrap, everybody!" The extras sitting around me gave a "whoop" in celebration. I laughed as I began to give everyone a hug. I said a thank you, followed by a goodbye. In order to sing with Niall at his concert, I would have to practice with Niall. Getting into my convertible, I sped off towards Staples Center.

As I began to see Staples Center, a nervous knot began to form in the pit of my stomach. This would be my first live performance, and it would be in front of thousands of people. On the plus side, the fans were already exposed to me; they knew me, and, based on their comments, they liked me. On the even bigger plus side, Niall would be the one who was with me as I entered this. Niall was always with me on the major events of my life, why would this piece be any different?

I smiled as I pulled around to where the boys' tour bus was. Walking towards the main entrance, I stopped and told the security guards my name. With nods and polite smiles, they let me into the center.

After a few minutes of wandering, I eventually found the entrance to the stage. Niall was sitting in the middle of it, fiddling with an electric guitar. None of the boys were in sight. Niall heard my footsteps and looked up, smiling, "There she is! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show."

I shrugged, sitting down next to Niall, "Turns out I had to film a music video."

"Oh really?" His eyebrows shot up, "For what song?"

"It's called_ Let's be Friends_." I smiled, "What're we singing tonight?"

Niall chuckled, shrugging, "I don't quite know yet. I mean, the 'theme' of tonight is acoustic or.. I dunno, Harry called it soft music, but I was thinking that we could do an acoustic version of _The Other Side_ by Jason Deurlo or _Give Me Love_ by Ed.."

"Really? Those songs?" I smiled as Niall appeared dumbfounded. "I know you, Ni… You'd pick something that's particularly relatable to what's going on now."

"Oh really? Well, maybe I need to change it up.. . Well, it's true that they fit, but we're gonna have to rehearse. Let's do this, love." Niall smiled, handing me the guitar.

Niall stood up from the couch, clapping after Liam and Zayn's performance of _Mirrors. _"That was fairly impressive. Great job, lads." He chuckled, clapping both of the boys on the back, moving to center stage. "Well, now it's my turn, but there's a bit of a problem: Liam and Zayn are a team, and Harry and Louis are another. This leaves me with no one…" Niall let the girls' say 'aww,' shrugging a bit. "I know, I know. Bit of a heartbreak really, but seeing as to how we're in Los Angeles.. I'd like everyone to meet my best friend."

The crowd was slowly starting to catch on, screams started to erupt louder. Each of the boys shot amused looks to one another, while Harry bit his lip, sinking into the couch a bit farther. He twisted his hands around each other nervously. Louis patted him on the back, mumbling to him.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, introducing Lilly Truscott." Niall grinned, gesturing to the back part of the stage. Just then, I was shot up through a hidden door. The crowd erupted into screams. I was wearing what I had been in the music video (see the Red album cover to know what she's wearing). I laughed breathlessly, putting her microphone up to my face.

"Well hello there, Los Angeles." I did a little bow before making my way down towards Niall. "It's nice to see you all."

Niall smiled at me, "Hey, Lil, let's explain the six degrees of separation..." The music started for the song, and I rolled her eyes at Niall's joke.

(**Niall**, _Lilly, __**Both**_)

_Give me love like him,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
_  
**And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.**

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,**_

**Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
**  
_You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.  
_  
_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**  
_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my,_ **give me love, lover** _(give me love),_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover_ **(give me love),**  
_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover**_ _(give me love, love me)_,  
_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover**_** (give me love).**

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**_

As we finished the song, Niall wrapped an arm around my shoulders, laughing. I laughed along too, a sense of relief washing over me as we did a little bow before the crowd. I had done it, first live performance. Niall turned us away from the crowd, heading back to where the boys had been sitting. Louis, Zayn, and Liam were all clapping, and Harry was still avoiding eye contact with me. Louis noticed my questioning eyes and he mouthed, 'Don't worry 'bout it.' I nodded and he only winked at me, standing up along with Harry. Louis left a kiss on my forehead as he began talking to the crowd.

"Well, wasn't that just lovely?" Louis asked the crowd, earning delighted screams. Zayn and Liam told me that I had done a great job as I sat on the couch in between them. Niall sat in front of my legs. "Lilly and Niall, you left a tough act to follow," Niall almost began to make a remark to Louis, but he quickly continued to talking, "But I think Harry and I can top it." This earned even louder screams from the crowd, making Louis smile and Harry smile slightly as well. Harry shook out his hands before wrapping them around his microphone on its stand.

"This one's called _Remembering Sunday._" Harry said as the instruments began. Zayn cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly at the mention of the day. Sunday had been the day everything fell apart, and I could only let out a small, exasperated laugh. Of course he would put Louis up to do something like this.

Liam's lips fell next to my ear, "Are you going to be okay, Lilly?" I only nodded, giving Liam a small smile. I patted his cheek and he rolled his eyes, chuckling. Harry then began to sing.

(**Louis, **_Harry, __**both**_)

**"****Remembering Sunday"**

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

**Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs  
**  
_**Now this place seems familiar to him  
**__She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
__**Left him dying to get in**_

_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night**__  
__**I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?**__  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me  
_  
_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut  
_  
**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside  
**  
**Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
**_She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me  
_  
**The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
**_I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
__**Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be  
**_  
**I'm not coming back** _(forgive me)_  
_I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak_ **(I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
**_But you'd expect that from me_  
**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just** _(You're driving me crazy, I'm)_  
**Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind**  
_**Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head  
**_  
**Well I guess I'll go home now...**  
_**I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
**__I guess I'll go home___

I could feel the breath in my throat as the song ended. The song had not only been an open, public apology, but it had also been a confession.

I turned towards Zayn quickly, whispering, "Did Harry really want to marry me?" Zayn looked uncomfortable, tracing the outline of a tattoo on his arm. "Zayn." I said sternly.

"Yeah, he did." Zayn whispered back to me, his eyes meeting my own. They said a silent apology too. I could feel my own begin to soften as well. Zayn, Liam, and Niall stood up and walked over to Harry and Louis, having a conversation with each other and the crowd. I remain seated on the couch, letting that new information sink in.

We had talked about getting married. We talked about the future, just as any other couple would have. I didn't think that he had actually meant any of it, I guess, especially with what had ended it all. We weren't ready for that kind of commitment either, I thought. Harry and One Direction were beginning to become a really popular thing, and I didn't want to stand in the way of him and his dreams… But since I was in this world now, maybe we could make it work. Maybe we would be able to finally –

"Lillian." Harry's voice broke through my internal conversation. Startled, I looked up at him with his hand out to me. "Are you okay?" My mouth felt dry as I took his hand, standing up.

"We're going to have to talk after the show."

"I was hoping so." Harry slightly smiled sadly, looking down at my hand still in his, "We only have one more song.."

"I know. Niall told me, gave me a little bit of a part." I smiled a bit as Harry pulled me up. His hand squeezed mine quickly before letting go. He nodded along.

"I'll talk to you soon then." He then spun away from me, standing in between Liam and Zayn as Louis and Niall bickered with each other. Harry glanced back at me, a big smile on his face, before Liam playfully pushed Harry over, breaking his concentration.

Liam grinned back at me, gesturing for me to come forward, and I did. "Alright, lads, when you two are done…" Louis and Niall pushed each other once more before giving Liam their undivided attention.

Zayn spoke next, "Los Angeles… You were all beautiful tonight. Thanks for hanging out with us."

"We're going to try and go out with a bit of a bang. So please try and bear with us." Liam smiled.

"**Best Song Ever"**

(Just the normal guys singing their parts, but Lilly will have parts in _italics _and sings with the chorus_)_

Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)  
Straight into my heart and stole it.  
Through the doors and past the guards (wow),  
Just like she already owned it.

I said, "Can you give it back to me?"  
She said, _"Never in your wildest dreams."_

And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow),  
And her daddy was a dentist.  
Said I had a dirty mouth

[Lilly pushed Harry's chest as she said the words] _(You got a dirty mouth)_  
But she kissed me like she meant it.

[Lilly shrugged, grinning at Harry] 

[Niall pulled Lilly away, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he sang]  
I said, "Can I take you home with me?"

[Lilly patted his shoulder sympathetically as she sang]  
She said, _"Never in your wildest dreams."_

And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,  
(oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced

1, 2, 1, 2, 3

How we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.  
(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)

We danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

Best song ever,  
It was the best song ever.  
It was the best song ever,  
It was the best song ever.

As the song ended, the boys and I gathered in center stage in a line. I took Zayn and Louis' hands as we prepared to take a bow. The crowds' screams were deafening, and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Thank you, Los Angeles! It was great tonight, and just in case you forgot…" Harry trailed off, grinning at the boys.

"We're One Direction!" the boys spoke in unison and I clapped my hands in joy. After taking another bow, we exited the stage. Harry trailed behind Zayn to walk next to me, as we walked down the hall to their changing room, Harry began to play with my fingers that were between him and I.

"Ya see, Lil?" Niall spoke behind me. I wrapped my middle finger around Harry's (to make sure he wouldn't stray away) as I turned to look back at Niall, who had a large grin on his face, "Wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Not at all, Ni. You were right all along." I smiled as he, Louis, and Liam passed us into the changing room. Harry took a look around before ducking the both of us around a corner. "What're you doing, Har-" He pressed a finger against my lips, smiling.

"Let me talk for a moment." Harry spoke softly and I nodded. He took his finger from my lips and held my hands. "I would really like it if you would spend the night with me. I know I should be saying some big, romantic thing after all I just sang, but I seem to have forgotten my lines or something, because I can't think of anything. So instead, I want you to spend the night with me, and tomorrow we can do whatever you want to do. Please."

I giggled, nodding, "Alright. I will."

Harry pressed a kiss to my lips, "Great. I'll get Paul to take care of your car, till then, you just need to stick around the boys and I." Harry smiled more, pulling me into the boys' dressing room with him. The sight of our hands earned a round of wolf whistles from the guys.

_(When they get to the hotel…) _

**(Harry's POV)**

"Hey Harry, I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Lilly smiled, taking a pair of sweats, boxers, and a sweater from suitcase.

"Okay, dear, and who said you could take those?" I grinned, sitting down on the bed and taking off my shoes.

"I did." Lilly stuck her tounge out at me, ducking into the bathroom. As I heard the water turn on, I sighed and lay back on the bed. I ran a hand over my face, chuckling a bit. In all the circumstances, I was a very lucky guy. I had the guys of One Direction, and now, after all that time, I had gotten the girl.

I pulled my laptop on my lap, opening it. I went on twitter, responded to some fans, and then I saw a tweet from Lilly:

_Hey guys! Just dropping by to forward you the link to my new music video, Let's be Friends! Hope you enjoy! :) X_

I clicked on the link. ( watch?v=ZlGJ-_S2qsI)

As the music video ended, I smiled, beginning to type a reply to Lilly on her twitter about the video. But the replies and comments that were already there captured my attention first. There were comments that had implied sexual themes, and that didn't bother me because some were actually kind of funny. What bothered me were the ones that Lilly responded to.

One of the ones went: "_Lilly, we don't even have to be friends!" _

Lilly had responded with: _"Hey now, I'd like to know you on a personal business first, haha!" _

And for some reason, that infuriated me. I tossed my laptop away from me as Lilly walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

**(No one's POV) **

"Some comments you got there." Harry gestured to the laptop, turning away from Lilly to pick out clothes to wear from his suitcase.

"Oh those guys? I thought they were pretty fu—" Lilly stopped when she noticed Harry's glare on her. She sighed, "What're you mad about now?"

"_What am I mad about now?_ Lilly, those comments were ridiculous!" Harry dropped the clothes on the bed, facing her. His face had turned red and Lilly could feel her owns becoming red as well.

That was one of the most dangerous states of their relationship. The anger they would have towards each other, and the fights that the anger would lead up to were even more terrible.

"Do you even realize how frustrating you are?" Lilly threw her hands up in the air, "You have nothing to be angry with, yet here you are: you're angry."

Harry scoffed, "Yeah, I have nothing to be angry about? What about those guys in the comments on your video? In the tweets to you? 'Lilly, we don't even have to be friends?' Yes, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"Harry, they are _fans. _That's what they do. That's even what your fans do. 'Rock me, I'm legal?' If anything, I should be the one freaking out, but wow, look at that, _I'm not. _Because they are your _fans." _

"That's different. They know their boundaries. I know that."

"And you don't think I know where mine are? You don't think I would stop them from passing them? Really? I am the one who should be thinking that? That's great, Harry. I'm really happy that you think that."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You don't understand. You haven't been in this business very long. You don't get what they can get you to do. It's easy to fall into the temptation."

Lilly's mouth dropped, "_I _don't understand? I don't understand how you can say that." Lilly's eyebrows furrowed, her hands clenching into fists, "_I _lost someone because they slept with one of their fans. Did you forget that? _I _dealt first hand with that, because _my boyfriend_ slept with one of his fans." Harry's eyes went soft then, and he tried to speak, but Lilly wouldn't let him. Tears started to well up in her eyes, "You do _not_ get to tell me how to 'live in this business,' Harold. Not when you messed up like that. You don't just get to do that to me." Lilly turned away from Harry then, because she didn't want him to see her tears. She walked briskly towards the hotel door, opening it, before turning back to stare at Harry. He was staring after her, looking slightly helpless. And _wow,_ she hated him in that moment. "You need to realize that I would never, ever do what you did to me, to you."

With that, Lilly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Liam was just pushing the door open into his room, when he looked up and saw Lilly. She rushed towards him, and he dropped his duffel bag from his grip to pick her up and hold her tightly.

Harry, meanwhile, had picked up a glass and thrown it at the wall. He muttered curses about himself, to himself. Kicking the bed frame, he started to talk louder.

"The only good thing.. And you ruin it. Every time." He started to chuckle, "You're so stupid, Styles. Really? That was what you said to her?" He sighed, sitting on the bed. Harry put his head in his hands as he started to cry. He hated being weak, but that was what he was when he did this to Lilly. A weak little child.

There was a sound at the door, and then the sound of the door opening. Hopeful, Harry looked up to see if it was Lilly. Through his blurry eyes, he could make up the shape that was Louis. He frowned at his best friend. Louis only sighed and sat on the bed next to Harry. Harry lost it again, breaking down, and just started to spill everything that had happened.

Liam sighed softly, picking Lilly up bridal style as he carried her into his room. Liam kicked his suitcase into the room, before shutting the door with his foot. He readjusted his hold on Lilly as she continued to cry. Placing a hand in her hair, Liam began to stroke it.

"Li, we haven't even been together for more than an hour, and we're already fighting." Lilly spoke the words quietly, leaning her head off of Liam's chest now. He started to wipe her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "How're we supposed to make it this time, when we can't even make it this long? I don't think we're possible anymore." A couple more tears escaped Lilly's eyes as Liam tried to come up with an answer.

"You know what I think, Lil?" Liam pursed his lips, a small grin appearing on his face. "I think that you're lucky Niall didn't see you like this." Lilly let out a small smile as Liam continued, "I think that your relationship with us was built on something I call fate. I think that you're one of the best things that have happened to us. I think that you are the best thing that's happened to Harry. I think that you two are meant to be together. I think that this is just a thing that will pass. I think that you're giving up on him too early, and I think that you need to try again." Liam grinned, nudging Lilly with his arm. Lilly rolled her eyes at him, rubbing her face to get the last of the tears off of it. There were still tear tracks and obvious signs that she had been crying, but Liam didn't bother to tell her that.

Lilly sighed again, hopping off Liam's lap. "You always give the best advice, you know that, Li?" Lilly turned back to Liam, smiling.

Liam chuckled, leaning back onto the headboard, crossing his arms behind his head. "I've been told that once or twice."

Lilly laughed, "Not arrogant at all, are you?" She said the words lightly, kissing Liam on the cheek before beginning to exit the room.

"Tell me how it goes, will ya, Lillian?" Liam called after her.

Lilly poked her head through the door, nodding, "Always." Lilly closed Liam's door and made her way back down the hallway to where Harry and her's room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Louis pulled the door opening. Seeing that it was Lilly, he stepped outside and held the door open for her.

"Hey Lou.. Is he..?" Lilly trailed off, hoping that Louis would know what she was asking.

Louis nodded, "Take it easy on him, love." Louis smiled a bit, kissing Lilly's forehead as she walked into the room. Louis closed the door after her, and Lilly walked farther into the room. Harry stood at the window, looking out. Lilly clasped her hands together, noticing pieces of broken glass in the trash can. She let out a sigh as she realized what happened.

"Oh, Harry… " Lilly whispered, and Harry turned around to her voice, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sor-" With quick steps, Harry held Lilly's face in his hands, and he looked down at her, analyzing her face before kissing her hard on the mouth. Lilly stood there shocked for a moment, before she gained enough sense to place her hands on Harry's hips. Harry continued to kiss her until his shoulders started to shake.

He pulled back, cheeks wet with tears. "I don't understand. Why did I mess up? You are the best thing that happened to me, and _I messed up._ Why would I do that? And why would you come back, Lilly? Why would you do that? I might mess up again. I don't want to, but we both know I can't be accounted for anything. Lilly, I messed up. What's going to stop me from doing it again?"

She was caught off-guard with that. For a moment, she didn't know what to do. Then, she put his face in her hands, and brushed the tears off his face. "Because, Harold, I believe in you, and that's not an easy thing to do. I believed in you before everything happened, and I believed in you after it happened. I believe in you now." She pulled his face down and placed his forehead against hers, "I believe in you too much to let you go. It's going to be hard… It's going to be really hard," she sighed, closing her eyes, "But we're going to do it, okay? You and me. Don't over think it, Harry."

Harry breathed out slowly, and, in that moment, it really was just Lilly and Harry. They were in their own little world.

"We're going to make it." Harry stated firmly. If she believed in him, then he would have to believe in himself as well. He would have to believe in the thing that was, and all that there was, was Harry and Lilly. That's all that counted, and that's what he put at the top of his priority list. He was _not _going to mess anything up this time. He kissed her cheek, nose, other cheek, and then finally her lips, as if they were each a promise. "We will."

She let out a breath that finished in a slight giggle then, and _wow, _he missed that. Harry had missed everything about her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Lilly's eyes were still closed, and Harry watched as Lilly's lips turned from a smile, into another shape that was waiting for a kiss. He chuckled to himself a bit, and then she started to pout. That was what started the fire. It started in the bottom of his stomach, and it erupted through him. Harry took a deep breath in, and then pressed his lips against Lilly's. After a few moments, his hands moved to her thighs as he hoisted Lilly up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and let out a sharp breath when Harry pressed her up against the wall.

And after that moment, they were once again Harry and Lilly. All that they ever were, all that they needed to be.

Lilly pulled back from the kiss slowly, and Harry let out an impatient noise. She smiled, eyes open, lips brushing over Harry's.

And all Harry could do was stare, "Babe, you're killing me.." He mumbled.

"Hey Harry…" Lilly whispered back, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes?"

She let out a very quiet laugh, "I want you to rock me."

He chuckled, pressing her into the wall more, pressing her closer to him.

"With pleasure."

_Author's Note:_

If you're still reading this, thank you so much. I really love this story; it just takes a while to make up the chapters to write when I have such little time to do so. But if you've stuck around to read it, you're outstanding. I really love the possibility of all the different things that could happen with the story, and I hope you do as well.

There are going to be some random breaks, and that's because my Word document did something weird and I didn't know how to fix it. Some of the breaks are meant to be there, most are not. It was difficult.

Alright, that's all I have to say, I believe. Thank you, dear reader, once again for reading. You're amazing.

Happy reading!

Sydney.


End file.
